Mates
by Lifewise13
Summary: In a world of the supernatural there is a thing called a 'soul mate' which is a vampire's other half. The one they cannot live without, this is different. In this tale there are creatures-the hunters; and they are the lucky few that can have more than one mate. This story follows a series of vampires and hunters as they live out their lives with the love(s) of their life.
1. Chapter 1

**New Orleans, Louisiana 1866**

I laid on my stomach across the bed, the sheets draped over me haphazardly and pillows everywhere but under my head. He was watching me…like he always did. It didn't bother me, I loved it when he showed me attention.

"What are you thinking about my love?" He whispered in that sexy deep baritone that made me shutter.

"You of course." I whispered lovingly as he laid his body on mine, covering my back with his cold skin.

"Aren't you always?" He whispered seductively in my ear.

"Always." I giggled as he tickled my sides, trying to get a rise out of me as he always does.

I squealed when he brushed my thigh, which was very ticklish, and jumped half a foot in the air causing us to almost fall from the bed. He caught me before I fell and pulled me back onto the bed and laid me on my back so that I was looking at him.

He was perfection. Curly brown hair that hung in those gorgeous crimson eyes that once were crystal blue. He was muscular, built beautifully with the perfect figure for a man. Broad shoulders, strong arms, and a perfect v that got me every time he wore trousers without a shirt.

"What are you staring at beautiful?" he smirked that sexy smirk, effectively showing off a few dimples.

"Just my sexy mate." I purred lovingly while stroking his hair and making his eyes slip closed.

"Why did you leave me last year?" he asked while kissing up and down my neck.

"I can barely control myself with two vampires, let alone a newborn. I explained this to you." I moaned loudly, it wasn't too sexy but he loved it.

"I hate that I will have to share you one day."

"That could be a long ways down the road, do not worry about it."

"I'm very possessive Isabella."

"As am I." I said while flipping him onto his back and straddling his hips. He looked up at me with shock coloring his eyes.

"I knew this."

"Don't forget it."

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'll follow you anywhere woman, you know this." I smirked at my lover, it felt great to be cherished for once.

"I love you." I whispered passionately as he sat up and slipped inside of me.

"As I love you my angel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dublin, Ireland 1918**

Garrett had gone to visit the Cullen's months ago, and I am not going to lie. I miss him terribly and I wish he would hurry back to me. He is hurting too, I got another letter yesterday and he had told me that he would be home soon.

I hope so. I cannot function much longer without my love.

If this is how it feels being away from him, even though we have mated, then I do not want to know what it will feel like once I find my other mate. I hate that I will one day have two mates, I will have to share my love with two men.

Never would I want to hurt Garrett or whoever my other mate may be, but because I have two mates they cannot deny me. We are cut from the same cloth, I cannot live without them and vice versa.

Walking home alone was nothing new to me, but the feeling of being followed was new. The last time I felt I were being followed I was drained dry by a vampire and left in an alley.

I walked faster, I can take care of myself but I really did not feel like fighting tonight. But, getting away did not look like an option considering as soon as I turned the corner I was grabbed by the arm and thrown up against the alley wall.

"You are quite the sight my dear." He whispered seductively in my ear while leaning his body completely into mine. I wanted to cringe away, but….I couldn't.

He felt _good. _

"What do you want?" I asked breathlessly as he kissed my neck, burning my skin with every wet kiss.

"But you of course." He leaned back to reveal his crimson eyes, a seductive smirk sitting on his lips as he looked me up and down with only his eyes. He licked his lips and I felt my nether regions tingle at his words.

I looked deeply into his eyes, and I knew. I _knew. _

He was my other mate.

"What is your name human drinker?" I whispered while running my hands up his arms and to his chest, making him growl.

"Alistair, and you?" he nuzzled my neck, taking a pull of my scent and nipping lightly at my exposed skin there.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella."

"Do you live nearby _Bella?" _I shivered when he said my name.

"Yes." I gasped breathlessly as he bit my neck, drawing blood but quickly sucking it up and closing the wound. That was hot.

"Lead the way." I took him by the hand and nearly sprinted toward the house.

Once inside I led us straight to the guest room, I couldn't sleep with him in Garrett's and my bed. I would never do that. That is what will be so hard in having two mates. Which reminds me, I have to tell Alistair about….well, Garrett.

He ripped my dress off along with his clothes and proceeded to slip inside of me, making me scream out in ecstasy.

It can wait.

* * *

**To those of you who may be confused, yes Bella is a supernatural creature, no she is not a vampire. That will be revealed once the actual story begins in the next chapter. Secondly, these first two chapters are only the introduction to the story behind Bella and her two mates. **


End file.
